How to Sucessfully Crash a Floating Train
by FlamePhoenix00017
Summary: Harry and Ron try to make way to hogwarts for their second year but have a lot of trouble along the way! Funny Harry... Please R&R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

HOW TO CRASH A FLOATING TRAIN

DISCLAIMER: i do not own anything.

Harry sighed, and looked at Ron. How are we going to get to school now? Ron thought, which was quite unusual to see, he looked like an extremely intelligent monkey, which in itself is rather strange.

We went outside, and had to endure people giving us weird looks, like any of them had the right, sure I was carrying a very agitated and screeching owl, but one of them looked like a hippy with his very own colony of flies buzzing around him, harry thought furiously.

Ron opened the car door and got in to the driver seat, Harry stared at him hoping he would get what I meant but as usual he didn't, as a matter of he was humming to himself.

"Can you and have you ever drove before Ron? This is a terrible idea!" Harry told Ron carefully trying not to anger him.

"No but I spend a lot of time watching my dad drive. It can't be that different!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh God! Maybe I should drive" Harry said, he could sense the immediate danger of Ron driving already!

"Fine then" Ron muttered. "But I'm watching out for the train."

"Sure" he will never notice it.

Harry started the car and turned on the invisibility booster. "Why did you do that?" asked Ron with a confused look on his face.

"Because muggles will think that it is extremely strange to see a car fly" "Idiot" muttered Harry after explaining.

"Oh right, I never thought of that" Ron muttered quietly. That is obvious harry thought annoyed.

It wasn't long before Harry saw the train, but, decided not to burst Ron's bubble and point this out to him.

Ten minutes later Ron shouted "I see the train Harry" with excitement. And then being the idiot that he is, he took out his wand and said "How do stop a train?" turning to Harry.

"Erm ..." "Oh yeah" said Ron. "Wingardium Liviosa" Ron pointed looking at the train."

"RON YOU COMPLETE MORON" Harry screamed at the top of his voice, but it was too late. The train had already started to rise.

"You can't let go or it will crash!"


	2. Chapter 2

HOW TO CRASH A FLOATING TRAIN

A.N. (_please forgive me for Ron; He is one of my favourite characters. Love Mika and Shanza! )_

_Chapter 2_

The train rose high level with the car. The look on the drivers face would have been comical, if they had not gotten themselves into such a disaster. You could hear very loud, high pitched screams of girl in particular.

"Shit. That's Percy, he's going to kill us!" shouted Ron.

Harry couldn't help it; he roared laughing and finally choked out "That's Percy, he sounds like a girl."

"Harry stop laughing or I will accidently drop my wand" Ron said this with so much panic on his face that I paused for a moment the continued laughing, quieter this time though.

"Ron we are so screwed when we get to school, that is if we even make it in one piece WITH the train!" harry muttered quietly as though a professor was lurking around the corner.

"Oh no, Mum is going to kill me, especially if Ginny gets hurt" Ron muttered to himself, he looked quite crazy while doing so. "Although she's probably laughing at Percy"

"Ron, Ginny seems scared of her own shadow" harry said with confusion. "That's what she wants you to think, she acts like that because she either likes you or really hates you, hard to know with Ginny!" _(A.N. see Ron is smart... Sometimes)_

"That's disturbing" harry muttered.

"You only see what Ginny wants you to see, she's Gred and Forge's favourite for a reason you know, actually Ginny's an evil genius"

"But she's so ... weird no wait that's not what you would call it, what would you call it?"

"I don't know, typical Ginny, can we stop talking about her now, I feel nervous at the thought?"

"Just one more. Why do you feel nervous?"

"Because if mum manages to kill me, Ginny will dig me up, resurrect me and then skin me alive and trust me if Gin was angry enough she bloody well could!"

"SHIT, OH SHIT, I dropped my wand" Ron yelled. The train was falling rapidly, if only harry had managed to get his own wand. His wand fell on the car floor just as he nearly had it in his hand.

Harry and Ron closed their eyes waiting for the loud bang.

Instead they heard something hitting the boot of the car. When they turned around, they realised just how awful their luck was.

On a broom flying behind them, with a face which reminded them of thunder, was Severus Snape.

When they looked down the train was hanging in mid air.

Ron suddenly wished it was his mother instead of Snape that would be killing them.

THE END!

A.N. So glad this is finally up! (I'm really slow at typing!)

Please let me know if you liked my story by reviewing!


End file.
